Molded articles using thermoplastic resins are widely used in various fields such as fields of home appliances, electrical and electronic apparatuses, and OA apparatuses such as printers. These molded articles need to have high impact resistance, heat resistance, and flame retardancy. Particularly, thinner and lighter molded articles have been developed recently for the purpose of cost reduction. For this reason, such lighter and thinner molded articles also need to have sufficient impact resistance, heat resistance, and flame retardancy.
There are a variety of methods as a method for improving the function such as impact resistance and flame retardancy of the molded article using a thermoplastic resin. Examples of the method include a method in which a composite rubber graft copolymer obtained by graft polymerizing a vinyl monomer is blended with a composite rubber comprising a polyorgano-siloxane rubber and a polyalkyl (meth)acrylate rubber (Patent Literature 1). Examples of the method also include a method in which a graft copolymer obtained by graft polymerizing a polyfunctional vinyl monomer with another vinyl monomer is blended with a low crosslinked polyorganosiloxane rubber (Patent Literatures 2 to 4).
Unfortunately, the methods according to Patent Literatures 1 to 4 do not provide sufficient impact resistance, particularly sufficient impact resistance under a low temperature, heat resistance, and flame retardancy.